Athena and the power of wine
by Newage416
Summary: After being bored for weeks, Athena finally gives in to wasting time by watching a movie. A movie that touched Greek Mythology. A movie we all love: Disney's Hercules. After discovering a strange scene regarding herself, Athena decides to experiment with wine. The test subject: Archibald the Owl. Curse Athena's curiosity!


**A/N: Greetings everyone, I am here with a new story. Again, it is a one-shot and I hope you like it. My sister actually helped me come up with this. See, we were watching Hercules (Disney, not the new movie that came out) and we both discovered something unusual in the beginning. Something that made me really want to make a fic about. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Athena: Why am I dragged into this?**

**Me: Because I think this fic will be fun to write and read. You like reading, don't you?**

**Athena: More than life. That still doesn't explain why I am here and not in Atlantis arguing with Poseidon concerning underwater politics. You know how much that means to me!**

**Me: 'Underwater politics'. Suuuuurrrrreeeee**

**Athena: YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR?!**

**Me: Oh no, I dare not call you a liar. I'm simply saying that you are fibbing just a little bit.**

**Apollo: She is**

**Athena: Do you wish to die?**

**Apollo: You can't kill an Olympian, it's impossible**

**Athena: I'll find a way**

**Apollo: *gulp***

**Me: Before this goes on any further. I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Athena: You next**

**Me: Oh dear...**

* * *

Athena was bored. She had read her quota of books for the week (Which was over 400 books), argued with Ares, and had her weekly date with Poseidon. She still was bored as all Hades. She paced her temple, hoping something would occupy her time. Her temple/room was fairly large and cluttered with books and blueprints for new strategies in war. She even took Poseidon's advice and obtained a television set from a local store down the block of the Empire State Building.

The television set was not being used as it should be. Instead of being on, it was unplugged and covered in sticky notes. It was wrapped up in large rolls of parchment and smeared in ink. That's what happens when you first plug in and the first show you see in the Jerry Springer Show. The remote flew out the window faster than Hermes. She threatened to throw the TV out, but she spent money on it.

Athena sighed and plopped down on her bed chambers. On the nightstand was her pet owl, who WAS asleep until her owner made the noise. He flapped his wings in annoyance. Athena looked up. "I'm sorry Archibald. Normally I have something to do, but for some reason, I just don't," she said.

Archibald glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious."

Her owl just turned around to face the wall. Athena probably guessed that he was trying to get back to sleep. Athena looked over at her book shelf and saw a colorful spine. She got close to the bookshelf. The book was titled 'Hercules'.

_I don't remember this book,_ she said.

She willed a goblet of wine to appear as she picked the book out. It was when she pulled it out when she realized it wasn't a book, but a movie. A VHS to be exact. She sighed. It was the first movie Poseidon told her to get. She took a few sips of the wine before she sat back down on her bed. It had a picture of a man with curly orange hair. She opened it up and there was the cassette.

"Might as well," she told herself.

She cleared the television set and plugged everything in. She popped in the movie and sat down. Her owl came and perched on her shoulder. She gently began to pet her lovely companion.

A few minutes into the movie, and after many outbursts by the goddess of Wisdom, there came the scene on Olympus to celebrate the birth of the movie a few times to find the gods. She could easily point out Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and so many others. She was about to continue the movie, but something stopped her.

Towards the front of the crowd was a woman with a goblet of wine in her hand. Perched on her shoulder was a owl. The woman had the goblet in the owl's face, and it was drinking the alcohol. Athena raised an eyebrow, and quickly realized that the woman was her. A poor representation of her, but it was still her. She sighed at the scene.

"Yes, I do have the occasional craving for wine, but giving it to Archibald is the last thing I would want to do," she said.

She was about to take another sip of the alcoholic beverage, but she just so happened to look over her shoulder. Archibald was staring at her goblet. Immediately Athena was on red alert. She moved the goblet around for a little bit, and her pesky owl followed it where ever it went. She set the goblet down, and Archibald immediately flew toward it.

Athena quickly grabbed the goblet before Archibald grabbed it. "Oh no you don't. You're like Dionysus: you are not having any wine!"

Somewhere out there, Mr. D was cursing at whoever said his name.

Archibald looked up at his owner, and widened his eyes. At first, Athena was able to handle staring back. After a while, she turned her head so she couldn't look at him. Archibald flew over and stared down his owner again. Athena gave a glare and turned the other way. A few moments later, Archibald was there. She sighed.

"OK, fine! You wanna try it? Go ahead!"

She set the goblet down on the ground. At first, she was worried, but then she was intrigued. Never before had her owl ever had something stronger than nectar. Since Archibald is a special owl, nectar was his favorite drink. She was interested in what may happen if Archibald was exposed to alcohol. Archibald took a cautious sip.

* * *

Annabeth loved the summer sun hitting her. With college coming up, she was preparing for what may be the best time of her life. She was finally moving up into the adult ranks. She was going to be intellectually challenged. She was going to struggle and strive for greatness. She was...goofing off by reading a comic book. Being clever, she grabbed the most boring book she had (Titan's Curse) and used it as a cover.

Demigods new and old often passed where she was reading. Some gave her weird looks while others just walked by with no second thoughts. Some of the campers knew what she was really reading and cared about living, so they said nothing to her. Except probably Percy.

Speaking of the son of Poseidon, he was walking toward Annabeth's reading spot to spend some time with her. Annabeth looked up to see Percy with no shirt on walking toward her. She rolled her eyes and raised the book to her face. Underneath, Annabeth was blushing. A lot of the girls (including Rachael) commented that Percy was the hottest demigod in the camp and commented about how lucky she was. Rachael didn't say that part though.

Annabeth knew how lucky she was.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy called out.

Annabeth hid her smiling and lowered the book. "What's up Seaweed Brain? You already done with today's laps around the island?"

Percy nodded. "It's getting too easy since I found all those secret passages. There is no fun anymore," he said.

Annabeth laughed. "You could terrorize the new campers. Clarisse is out sick today," she said.

"OK, I will. If I get in trouble, I'll say you dared me to," he said.

Annabeth set the book down. "So you're gonna pin this on me?"

Percy didn't get to respond. Suddenly, a gray flash flew straight at Percy's head and carried him toward the woods. Percy was kicking and screaming as the blur continued to fly. Annabeth was taken back. She watched as her boyfriend disappeared into the woods.

She looked down to pick up her knife. As she did, she noticed something on the corner of her eye. A feather. A gray feather lying on the ground. She picked it up and immediately guessed where it came from. Archibald. She recognized the feather from her work on Olympus. Archibald was usually flying around and halting any progress.

A woman coughed behind her. Annabeth turned around to see her mother standing there, looking irritated. Athena looked tired and impatient. She looked like she was running more than teleporting. "Which way did he go?"

Annabeth's eyes were wide. Her mother rarely visited the camp, especially without any foreknowledge. She pointed towards the woods behind her. Athena gave a nod and walked off towards the woods. Somewhere inside came the screams of a terrified son of Poseidon. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief, and followed her mother into the woods.

And that's what happens when you give a mouse a cookie.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Remember to leave a review and I will continue my production of my works. Hope to hear from you. Until then, adios!**

**-Newage**


End file.
